A big morning surprise
by user245
Summary: Tis is a story of a young man, who'd endured through series of neglect and hardship that not only defined him as a person, but also formed him into the man he is today. Naruto, the savoir of the Ninja world and leader of the hidden leaf, guished as the seventh hokage. But now, he must undertake the most fearsome task of all. (i literally made this for shits and giggles)


The sun arose, shining gleeful amongst the heavens as it marveled it's golden hue shards against the standing building that stood at the center of Konoha. Gently, the shine beamed against the face of the new hokage that left a mark in its name for generation. Gradually, the heavenly light bloomed to a whole as it shines the entire bed frame of Naruto's bed in its wake, causing the young hokage to groan lightly as he tries to block away the light with his left hand, only letting smaller shards to past through his fingers. He leisurely opens his eyes and slowly shift his head to his right, finding the pale beauty laying restfully against his shoulders, steady breath slips through her lips and causing her to blow thin strands of her brunette (or purple, idfk) hair. Softly kissing the tip of his nose.

His blue eyes shimmers of pure bliss as he gazed her, she'd never seem more beautiful to him than she does right now, just laying there right beside him as her body breaths against his. With her leg being in between Naruto's legs, It's nearly exotic. He eyed the sleeping Beauty for a long time, then slowly, hoping not awake Hinata in the act, he gently laid a kiss against her nose. He felt her breath softly hitting again his chin as he did so. Her body reacted in a short flinch as she felt foreign rims pressing against the edge of her nose, but relaxes her body shortly after.

He smiled softly at her reaction.

He can still smell the sweet fragrance of her hair just by laying next to her, could it be that she used a special shampoo that not only keep her hair flawless, but keeps a sweet scent to it too? He wanted to lean forward and inhale onto her some more but he dared not to move, fearing that making any slight move would wake his ageless beauty. So he just layed there, just to look at her even more.

Then, it happened.

He has to take a piss.

"Fucking shit" he mumbles to himself as he can feel the filtered liquid filling the small bladder paunch of his loins, that just so happens be so bloody small.

With his bladder full and his pal threatening to release the hose, he has no choice but to get up and use the bathroom.

He shimmies his body with great delicacy, ensuring that he doesn't wake his lovely wife from her eternal rest (well...not really "eternal" but you know what I fucking mean), but as soon as he's one arm away from the bed, Hinata's arms grasp her husband's neck and shoulder and pulling him closer to her in a great cuddle, Naruto can't even get his legs out of there due to his wife wrapping her legs around his crotch.

There he was, the great hokage who single handily defeated the terrorist organization's leader, Pein, by converting him to into peace, reigned Maderas plans of "eternal slumber", and sealed the goddess Kaguya (which is basically the fucking God of chakra) then ushered the ninja world into a new peace.

Now here he is, a bladder filled with piss and a dick rushed with blood, straddled to his soft fleshed wife whose legs is weirdly rubbing against his dick…

What a dilemma the blond is in…

Eventually, he slipped past her grip and quietly tip toed towards the bathroom, he gently pushes the door which releases a resonating creak, he stopped midway when the sounds transcends. Worried, Naruto looks back at Hinata whose face remained at its side. Now relieved, he presumes back to his goal to releasing his yellow stream.

Once he flips the switch, the light above fused a slight stutter and illuminated the entire bathroom. Casually walking towards the toilet, he was seconds away from freeing his willey and let it do it's job but stopped when he noticed the toilet bowl was down.

"Oh..she must've used it lasted night" he thought to himself.

Naruto then gave his eyes a gently rub as he leans forward and open the top layer of the toilet.

"Gotta remember to put it down next ti-..." he stops that thought bluntly.

Naruto, the great hokage, is now looking at a long, aged piece of shit floating in the water of his toilet.

"W..wha..what?" he said softly

"Did….did i did…" his voice shaken, he immediately decline that idea due to the fact that he didn't went to the bathroom at all last night. In fact, he's extremely sure of it cause he was doing….other things (*cough* *couch* fucking hinata *cough*)

So he ruled himself out, that only leaves….hinata? No no no, she's too clean obsessed for that. She would even pick up her own crumbs from the floor when she's done eating.

But then again...he didn't used the bathroom at all the other night, she was the last one to used it, and that can be proven by the toilet bowl being closed.

So that settles it, she did...this.

And she didn't even flushed.

So what now? Naruto thought to himself. Does he confront her? no that's just a dick move and he doesn't want to embarrass her. Should he just clean up this mess? That seems like the best option

And it was a big one.

Naruto goes to the toilet knob and pushed it, getting the water to flush down the damage. But because Hinata's load was so dense, it didn't flushed down.

*sign* "this is fucking perfect" he said to himself.

Naruto then leaned to the left side of the toilet and grabbed the plunger. Gripping with one hand, Naruto then flushed the toilet down again and let the water rise a bit. The hard chocolate still isn't moving so he let the water reset, grips and prepares the wooden plunger in his hand.

Water resets, he flushed the toilet, water rises and the stiffer still hadn't moved.

This time, naruto used the plunger and shift Hinata's dried afterfood into the hole of the toilet.

"IT WENT DOWWWWWait a minute..."

Instead of getting sucked into the swirling hole, the log segregated into two or three lumps and spread across the toilet. He gave it another go but it just clogged the toilet up.

Nevertheless, Naruto was prepared for this.

With a cautious stare, Naruto raises the plunger, grips the plunger fiercely by the wood and shoves the plastic lips onto the hole of the toilet. He pumps vigorously into the toilet to release whatever is stuck in the pipes. He stopped shortly to see if it had any effect.

*water briefly descended*

*stops*

*water transcends mildly*

"No no no no god damit" (or Buddha, idfk what religion they practice there) Frustrated, naruto starts again and pushed the plunger more intensely this time. Hoping that his brawn could help him in this matter.

But fortunately, as naruto stares back into the dark abyss, he can see that strength only doubled the situation into something worst.

He can also see that due to the previous battle of pumping, the color of the toilet water started to look more and more like Naruto's favorite soup broth.

He regretted his thought immensely at that moment.

"Wait! Maybe if i pump some chakra into the rim of this thing, it could.."

" **That's not going to work"** a heavy voice whispered ominously into his subconscious, Ultimately interrupting his thought.

"This is the worst time to talk right now, Kurama…" He thought to himself

" **I'm aware of that, but i just wanted to stop you from doing something stupid. Which you tend to do"** Karama replied

"Well what do YOU know about this, huh? You don't don't HAVE a bathroom in that place of yours, and you're a fox demon spirit...thing that I'm pretty sure DOESN'T even have a bowel movement" Naruto aggravatingly replied back to the beast, unconsciously flushing the toilet as he looks aimlessly into the wall.

" **I'm surprised that you even have the term 'Bowel movement' in your vocabulary"**

"...Could you not patronize me right now" Flushes again

" **I will, back to topic. That 'pumping chakra into plunger' tactic will never work. Matter of fact, it'll probably just destroy your toilet"**

"What makes you say that?"

" **Like you said, I'm a fox demon spirit-thing. I know more about this than you do"**

"THAT DOESN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Naruto thinks loudly, causing him to mutter harshly. Pushing the toilet knob more hefty than before

" **I'm not going to explain it to you, Naruto. This should be obvious to you now since you're practically a man now**."

"Then WHY even bother talking to me then if you're not going to help?

" **To stop you from doing something stupid, which i did"**

"Again, NOT HELPING!"

*flushes*

" **What? Did you want a bigger mess to clean up? Cause that would've happened if i didn't intervened"**

"No, the mess would've been cleaned up now if you didn't stopped me"

" **Are you even Listening? IT. WOULDN'T. HELP!"**

"YES. IT. WOULD!"

*flushes* *flushes*

" **Why do i even bother, I'm leave you to cleaning after your wife"**

"First off, don't invade my thoughts if it's not an emergency. Second, I'm NOT cleaning after her! I'm just….I'm just….umm"

" **...I'm Waiting"**

"JUST FUCK OFF ALREADY!" He mutters

*flushese*

" **Was already doing that, genuis"**

"WHAT DID I JUST SAID ABOUT THAT!?" Mutters loudly

*flushes some more*

" **Maybe if you stop being such an idiot, I would stop" Kurama said slyly**

"YOU'RE THE IDIOT!"

" **Saids the one who's letting the toilet water run…"**

"No YOU'RE THE ONE WHOSE…..wait what?"

"Naruto?"

Naruto bluntly turns to the direction of the noise and is now looking at a awakened Hinata, who's looking horrified at the brown water soaked floor and pieces of the meatloaf still floating.

"Di….did you…" she stuttered, trying to back up words to foam that sentence as she stares into the huge mess.

 **In seconds, she begins to pin the pieces together and almost immediately, her eyes widens with the horrific realization of what she'd forgotten to do.**

"Oh my god…..did..did you saw.."

"What!? Oh this, sorry. I kinda made a mess of myself here" Naruto quickly said with a goofy smirk on his lips

Hinata just stares at him with total disbelief, but soon after. She begins to understand what her husband is doing and quickly went along with it

"o-Oh! right" she hastly said "you should probably clean this up" she added

"Right! I'll get right on that"

"Ok, I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast. I'll let you know when it's done"

"Alright, Thanks"

Hinata then hurries out the bathroom and went directing out the room door. Naruto then gives out a long sign and looks at the mess that he made, and what makes it even worst. He's bare feet is getting most of the damage.

"What you do for love..."

Ok, end of story kids. It's three in the morning and i just exhausted. I don't even know why i even bother writing all this, the idea just came and i was bored so fuck it. Here's a shit story (literally). So if any of you felt some offence by this, I'm (not) sorry. Hell, i got a feeling that some are you even felt some cringe reading this and honestly, i get it. So I'm sorry about, also to any grammar and/or spelling mishaps that i didn't bother to correct (i did this for three hours btw). Thanks for reading this and i hope to get a response back


End file.
